


Stubborn Independence

by brightsun_and_darkmidnight



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightsun_and_darkmidnight/pseuds/brightsun_and_darkmidnight
Summary: College AU. Loki is determined to take over Odin's company. He works hard and has a strict schedule for success. However, with the interference of Thor and the other four, Loki's plans are often interrupted so they can play matchmaker.The following are from a blog on tumblr called imagine-loki.Imagine Loki struggling to adjust to someone who is independent and insists on paying for themselves all the time, even if it is a struggle sometimes. They need to do everything on their own. They never ask for help and refuse help. Just imagine Loki really wanting to spoil this person. Imagine how creative he would get to make life easier on this person who has captivated him.+Imagine being a talented singer at your local club. Loki comes in one night with Thor and the others (he’d rather be anywhere else but who turns down free drinks?) and gets ensnared in the voice of the beautiful singer on stage. Suddenly, his interest (and arousal) are more than piqued.+Imagine getting into a petty fight with Loki, so in retaliation, he puts everything on the top shelf where you can’t reach?
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Fandral smiled brightly with a loud laugh and in a desperate time to prove him wrong, Loki looked at his schedule with a smart remark on his tongue. Loki's smile disappeared quickly. Damn. He did have the same class as Fandral.

Fandral smiled that bright smile and then winked to the side and Loki heard the high pitched giggles of flirting women, "Shall we walk together when classes start next week? Perhaps I could get you a date this year?"

With an eye roll and voice laced with sarcasm Loki replied, "yes because I want help from you." 

Sif held her hand out to Loki for his schedule. Thor insisted earlier she could mark where everyone would be this semester for easy communication. So, unwillingly Loki handed it to her knowing he was sentencing himself to public outings instead of the comfort of his room with books. He pondered if he should get out of those outings or try to get out of his room. Perhaps he would meet someone, or a few people, to hang out with instead of his brother during meal times.

Thor clapped Loki's back, "this is going to be the time of our lives. College is full of possibilities. Last year was such a great time for the five of us! There were plenty of people I met! Last year all you did in your free time was study. Lighten up Brother, and develop friendships."

Siff spoke up after scribbling on schedules, "Or he could get the best grades, and the honors scholarship for extra money." Sif gave Thor a raised eyebrow after he chuckled, then she shrugged going back to scribbling. She muttered, "graduate top class and make more money than you. Support himself and whoever stumbles into his life."

Valstagg's boisterous laughter caught everyone's attention until his eyes darted in the direction of a food truck. He mumbled, "That would be quite the stumble for Loki to notice."

Hogun's lip twitches a smidge as he looked at the schedules with Siff and marking them. Loki's schedule was back and he looked it over. He had the 8am class with Thor and knew the idiot would miss too much class from the way Thor groaned over a class first thing on a Monday. Loki had the damn extracurricular art class that Fandral was also in.

Loki was excited for art class because he practiced occasionally by drawing what he imagined a scene looked like from his leisure readings. Although Loki was terrible at drawing realistic details, nothing stopped him from trying. This class filled a block in his major which further helped him decide to pursue some knowledge for his little hobby. No one would ever see such things due to drawing being a secret… well, for now anyway. Fandral was likely to tell everyone of his poor skills once their shared classroom of a three hour long session two times a week.

Fandral inquired, "so...Sif are we going to come to your dorm room for lunch?"

Sif smirked, "the invitation goes to everyone but you."

"How cruel to keep me away from the sight of your beautiful dorm mate."

Loki turned as he claimed he would see them later. Loki strolled to the dinning hall. It was a typical day; annoying brother and his friends, people all around him talking animatedly with others, some more intimately touching with the hold of hands or lips locked together. Loki tore his gaze from those people and observed where he was, and why he was there and NOT for some romantic adventure.

The buildings seemingly new due to constant cleaning and repairs. The pathways that seemed to be expanding due to hurried people walking beside the sidewalk trying not to be late. His night owl of a brother for example was always in a rush and did not go with the pace of everyone else. Otherwise, the grass was perfectly manicured. There were areas for decorative flowers, bushes, as well as well placed trees. 

Individuals gathered under trees seeking some comfort in the cooler shade. Loki glanced upwards to the sky that was currently cloudy. Then the sun shone thus pouring warmth onto him and momentarily blinding him. 

Loki was sure he somehow ran into something but with a curse word flying out of someone's mouth realization struck instantly this was not an object. Loki instinctively held his hands out to catch the person. Short hair in blended layers caught the sunlight in wonderful variations of browns. The hair seemed to flow slowly as Loki hastily pulled the person closer to prevent a fall. Warm leather in his hands that helped with the grasp. Once stabilized Loki glanced down and noticed the petite and plus size girl in his grasp. 

Her eyes were shielded by huge sunglasses, her full cheeks framed by hair placed perfectly, except for a few strands dancing near her lips. A full lower lip pressed to her thin upper one as she pushed out of his grasp.

The trance seemed to end as Loki watched the girl pick up her phone. The glistening pieces around the device let Loki know instantly the screen was shattered. The woman ran her fingers through her hair and Loki was convinced that must be how her hair was supposed to be due to it looking better than before. Her eyebrows angled as she tapped on the phone and it seemed to be working.

Loki had money to replace her phone, even get his which was the newest model of over a thousand dollars. His parents had money due to his father, Odin, owning a software corporation that was supposed to be handed down to either Thor or Loki. Of course depending on who learned the most in college from their business majors. Loki actually had plenty of money he earned himself due to taking a position to work in his father's business, a branch closest to the campus in an attempt to learn more. To inherit the corporation was the goal and was the reason he spent too much time in his room, practicing programming for his second major in computer science.

Loki quickly replied as soon as it registered, "I am sorry. I didn't-"

The woman's face turned to his with lightning speed and her lips parted with a harsh tone, "if you say you didn't see me because I am short I will bring you down to my level with a punch to your gut."

Loki blinked and finally noticed how short the woman was. He estimated a little over a foot smaller than himself due to him being able to rest his arm on her head easily, if he were to even attempt it. However with the fiery look he was getting, Loki stammered, "I can get you a new phone. Any phone you want."

The woman was already tapping on her phone quickly as if sending a text. A few strands of her hair danced in her face but she seemed to ignore it. Loki however, needed to push back a single hair back in place to maintain his professional and clean appearance. Loki was not sure if she was ignoring him or not and he absentmindedly cleared his throat.

The dark haired woman placed her phone in a pocket, ran her other hand through her hair that parted in a different way..that was visually satisfactory as well. Her leather jacket protesting with sounds of attempts to stretch as she crossed her arms. Her eyebrows rose above her glasses and her bottom lip pressed to the thinner one. She seems to be annoyed, arguably she had every reason to have that right. She said nothing, nor did she make any attempt to even try to speak.

Loki wasn't sure if this little ball of fire even heard a word he said. He spoke again as he took a small writing tablet from his inner coat pocket, "here is my information, we could meet later and you can pick out any phone you wish. There is a business not far from here that I work at-"

A casual, but with irritation mixed, voice spoke, "Not interested. I have the insurance on this one to have it replaced."

Loki glanced up but did not see her. He turned and she was already walking away, quickly. Loki took long strides to her as he handed the woman the paper with his name, number, and location information to meet. The woman took the paper and seemed to be looking at it with a tilt of her head towards the paper but Loki already seen her eyelashes high up due to her obviously looking at the path she was on. The woman did nothing to stop her quick pace that Loki's long legs easily kept up with.

As she crumpled up the paper and threw it in the recycling bin she spoke, "Thanks for the offer but I will pass."

Loki's eyebrows furrowed, "pardon?"

The small woman stopped as she replaced the sunglasses to her head. "Can you see now that I don't want your help?"

Big eyes that were sharp and harsh with angled eyebrows. Eyelashes so thick they seemed to cast their own shadows among her face. Bright green eyes with flecks of dark brown and an inner iris of honey gold that stemmed into the outer green.

"You just cost me a ton of work to replace a dumbass phone. Nice work by the way to try to get me to call you. Clever plan, but it's not something I fall for."

"If you would let me help-"

The woman interrupted him, again with a scoff. 

All Loki wanted to do was help her. Atleast to replace what he had broken. Everyone else would jump at the latest phone with the best camera and larger screen. Top notch software that had lighting quick responses. A phone that stored everything for Loki; His contacts, everything in his calendar, personal alarms for daily routines, apps that helped with maintaining his body physique, and importantly he had access to the school web pages for homework-In conclusion, Loki's phone was his life.

Loki tries again for a chance to talk quickly.

She waved her hands, palms to him and waved them with her head down, "Uh huh. Nope. Go try to woo someone else with your good looks of, 'tall, dark, and handsome.'" Her eyes met his as her hands gestured to him and her eyes skimmed over him briefly with the burning rage behind them. "There are a ton of people out there to fall for someone to take care of them with your fancy handwriting that obviously comes from a prestigious schooling. As well as your expensive clothes."

Loki's mouth parted and then shut firmly. "You make accusations based on nothing but a few things. Maybe you should try not to judge a book by its cover."

She rose an eyebrow, "how? Over dinner while playing some Q and A?"

Loki rose his eyebrows in shock and his mouth parted slightly. Loki did not miss a chance though, "If it could even things out. Perhaps."

She scoffed and put her glasses back in place over her eyes, "I would pay for myself anyway."

Loki gesture between them before she would turn, "You think that would make this even?"

"How about you just read my lips and understand you don't owe me anything." Her eyebrows rose over the glasses with a forced smile, "we good now?"

Loki stared at the woman in disbelief. "If you insist everything is ok but-"

The woman replied with a curt nod and side smile, "Everything is great. Try to have a good day."

Loki looked elsewhere not believing he was going to let her leave, "I wish you well and give many apologies."

The woman turned when her phone went off, "I have to go. Bye." She did not look back but greeted the person on the other line with a happy melodic, "hel~lo! Sorry I am late. I bumped into someone."

Loki raised an eyebrow at the odd change but paid no attention to it as he went to the dining hall for food. Loki was going to enjoy some of his remaining free time with a large serving of sweets before returning to his room in solitude before Thor, Fandral, and Hogun returned to their combined space. Loki thanked the school for having the set up of separate bedrooms, however cursed the common small kitchen and livingroom that he had to walk through to use one of the bathrooms.

They would always try to get him to join in their "fun" of watching each other play a fighting game while they drank energy drinks. Hogun would go to bed at a reasonable time but the other two would stay up talking loudly about the damn game until they went out to a bar.

Sometimes Loki would join in a few games of cards just to take some of their money. It got to the point where everyone agreed to use just change instead of dollar bills.

Loki smirked as he remembered to take the vase full of coins to the change machine, "Idiots…"

Loki ate alone and no one bothered him either. He did watch as others around him talking cheerfully. A friend might be nice to spend some time with once in a while. However, Loki's phone buzzing in his pocket with his schedule alarm to start practicing programming made him remember he was not there for companionship. He was at college to get an education.

Loki picked up after himself and walked swiftly to his dormitory, swiped his ID card to get through doors and finally his pin password for his shared space with the others. Loki stomach sunk when the lights were still off and no one was there. He noted the feeling as odd while he walked in a daze to his room. He shut his bedroom door off to the rest of the world and readied himself for an hour of programming.

Loki programmed for about an hour and a half to figure out something new he stumbled onto. Loki needed a shower. Something about programming made him feel dirty, uncomfortable, and needing to feel fresh again. Loki's cursed phone rang for the third time since he was getting ready to relax with a book. The most annoying sound he had on his phone was Thor's ringtone. Loki purposely hit the end button to hang up and force the call to his mailbox. Grabbing a book and sitting in his comfortable desk chair Loki's daily peace began.

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

A loud booming call for Loki made his stomach upset. The rapping of knocks and another call for Loki to join him made Loki growl.

"Brother! Come out and socialize!"

There were other voices in the common area as the main door shut loudly.

"We are all in our sleepwear so come out!" Thor was silent for a moment and Loki could hear voices of all his brother's friends talking and laughing. Thor yelled through the door again, "I will get you out of there."

Loki set his book down with care accompanied by a sigh. Loki checked his appearance and made adjustments. When he opened the door Thor's cheerful face received a glare. Thor gripped Loki's shoulder and pulled him towards the living room. More people were there than Loki had heard and noticed all the new faces. 

A short but plump body caught his eye. Then the brown hair that was still able to catch some of the fading sun set that shone through the windows. Of course, the one person who he bumped into caught his attention. As if she felt his gaze, her eyes turned to him with a glance then back to Sif. The woman did a double take and stared at him with her mouth parted.

"No way."

Loki saw the words form on her lips and he swore he could hear them.

Thor whispered, "do you know her?"

Loki turned to face Thor in an attempt to escape, "We bumped into each other earlier."

Thor laughed lightly to himself, "you are the one to break her phone." Thor spoke as he rolled forward on his feet, "Trust me. Drop the entire situation. She doesn't take anyone's help."

The flicker of Thor's eyes made Loki's heart drop. Loki hissed, "I know that look. Stop it."

Thor waved Fandral over and he quickly went to them once Thor winked and waved to Loki's entire body.

Fandral asked with a grin, "Which one tickled his fancy?"

Thor purposely clapped Loki's shoulder, talked slightly above a whisper as he stood beside him. "Sirena."

Loki understood the purpose in the movement because Fandral's eyes were able to follow Thor and easily go to Sirena's form behind them. Fandral's face lightened with a huge smile. "The bigger figures are nice to hold. I must say they are very soft."

"What?- no. It's not like that. I bumped into her and I offered to replace her phone."

Fandral's eyes flickered a bit to the other side of Loki with a huge smile, "oh dear boy." His head rose and hand patted Loki's arm, "move on."

Loki hissed lowly, "It is not like that!"

Thor nudged Loki, "It could be."

Loki glared at Thor, who's head tilted towards Sirena that was passing by.

Fandral gently lead Sirena towards Loki.

Sirena's eyes met Loki and time stilled. All the organs in his body stilled for a horrifying moment and his body worked hard to make his mind function. It was rushing with heat that made his hands sweat. Loki played with his hands by pure habit of nerves. A learned behavior to attempt to rid the sweat off his hands.

"Sirena! This is my little brother, Loki! I hear you BUMPED into each other."

Fandral smiled brightly, "Loki is a great guy. Very intelligent. He actually got the one scholarship…" Fandral waved to Loki to pull information.

Loki could not believe this was happening. This was not going to go well at all. "The honors scholarship." Loki cursed the involuntary nervous swallow after. 

Sirena's face turned towards Fandral's who switched from an unbelievable expression to the charming one with a bright smile to Sirena again. "Yes the Honors scholarship. He has two majors, business and something with computers."

Loki corrected Fandral, "Business Management and Computer Science."

Sirena's eyes went to Loki's and a smile threatened to fully form on those lips.

Thor clapped Loki's back with a huge smile, "always learning a billion things a day."

Sirena smiled with direct eye contact, "soon you will know all of the world's secrets then?"

With a glance at the apparent wingmen, Loki tentatively smiled, "there are still over 6,000 languages I need to learn. But sure."

Those beautiful eyes widened and a huge smile overtook her face, "Perhaps you could teach me a few. I would love to learn a few songs in a different languages."

With an attempt to keep the conversation moving, "Casual listener or musician?"

"Musician. -well. Kinda.?" The one side of her face crinkled dramatically in a thoughtful expression. "I am in the Musical Therapist major." Her eyes stayed focused elsewhere.

Loki's butterflies fluttered in his chest, "Than a musician. I would think you play for others?"

Her smile hesitantly returned with her eyes back on Loki, "it is mostly just little bars and hopefully soon practice in group therapy sessions. Everyone participates to a certain degree in the sessions."

Thor spoke up and gestured to Sirena, "Mother said there were going to be music therapy groups this semester at the medical building."

Loki watched as Sirena's head tilted to the side slightly. "Who is your mother again?"

Thor smiled, "Frigga Odinson."

"Ooohh. The chairperson for the medical majors. She is the nicest person I have ever met in my life. Also most patient and best at time management- she is my academic advisor too."

Fandral teased with a small nudge, "don't you have like, a billion jobs?"

Sirena returned the nudge a little harsher, "some people learn a billion things in different ways." Her hair got a little out of place but she moved it with no care.

Fandral winked, "Well then are you still able to model?"

Sirena groaned, "you didn't."

Fandral smiled brightly.

Sirena pushed him away, "You ass! I'm going to quit."

Fandral teased, "That art class would be dull and boring without you as a subject."

Loki froze again.

There was no way he was going to be able to draw her. A quick glance down her body made the nerves leak out his hands. She had full breasts that gave ample cleavage from beneath the the long sleeved v-neck. Her waist distinguished with a slight inward curve and a small protruding belly. Her hips were wide and thighs that definitely looked soft… Loki's eyes took interest in the drinks on the counter.

Fandral's voice pulled Loki from his mind. "You agree Loki?"

Loki looked into the little circle of conversation, "what?"

Fandral smiled, "did you really think an art class would not have real models?"

Sirena crossed her arms, "Don't get so excited Fandral. The least you will ever see me in is professional, plain bra and underwear. Besides, sometimes I get draped with some sort of cloth or clothing."

"Such a pity." Fandral laughed loudly at the rough shove. "I deserved that." Fandral kept the step away to let Sif in. "I really think you have the anger of a wasp nest if you are poked wrong."

In a quick movement Sif stepped back and Sirena whacked Fandral. 

Fandral yelped and flinched at the slap on his arm, "women slaps sting so much worse."

Sirena smiled cheerfully, "just a small wasp sting."

Fandral stepped further away and Sif stepped in again. There was an announcement that a movie was going to start soon. Sirena, Volstagg, as well as a few others left to make more popcorn in the kitchen.

Thor hugged Loki, "that was great brother!"

Fandral shrugged, "well. It was a little rough, but through some coaching from yours truly. Loki will have a date soon enough."

Loki jumped in to halt the conversation, "no.."

Fandral continued as if Loki said nothing, "Sirena is somewhat a rare breed of women. She refuses all and any help. Even gifts. We know you are not exactly on a good foot right now with the whole, "I can get you any phone" thing. So Loki my friend she is not what you are used too."

Loki hissed, "What's that supposed to mean? That I am not her type?"

The wingmen and Sif exchanged looks.

Sif spoke for everyone, "yes."

Thor seemed to feel Loki's hidden hopes deflate, "Loki. You are completely different than who you were when we were younger. Your gifts now are… just items to appease. A woman like Sirena craves sincerity, and sentimental moments to remember."

Sif spoke up again. "She would rather have a photobook of memories than an item to dust off repeatedly. Here look..." Sif sorted through her phone, "these are of last summer. We went to a few caves. She literally jumped off a cliff."

Then there were all the pictures of caves. Everyone holding various critters native to caves. Water and land pictures all throughout the day. Loki figured at least 50 pictures had the whole group in the images. Cliff jumping into water below. The huge amusement at people laying on the beach that were in the previous pictures cliff jumping.

Loki felt the life and fun pouring out of those pictures and made him yearn for an exciting experience. Loki's phone went off and it was time for him to go to bed.

Fandral urged Loki, "Stay up. Common. Loki. School has not started yet. Just drink some caffeine."

Loki glanced at his phone. He already lost all of his reading time and usually Loki would be yawning but he did not feel even slightly tired. He canceled the alarm but doubled up on a wake up alarm. 

The movie was interesting and a moderately nice change. There was scenery Loki did not need to imagine like he had to with a book. Everyone discussed parts of the movie to the degrees of funny commentary or serious discussion.

When the movie was over, some people have already left for bed, but Loki's body was alert with Sirena around.

She was so overly affectionate. She seemed to find a way to touch everyone. From shoves and highfives to rubbing arms and hugs.

She hugged him goodbye.

Her body was smaller than his in height but curse Fandral for stating the truth that fuller bodies were soft. She seemed to squish onto him in a wonderful way. Her hug made his heart flutter then fly to his throat when she parted slightly to crane her neck to show a smile.

"You give really nice hugs," she muttered as she hugged him tighter.

Loki fell asleep easily that night.

He woke to a thump of his book falling on the floor, his alarm and a jolt from the dread of knowing he was late. He was exhausted from not being on schedule and cursed the morning for not getting proper rest. 

Loki went through his things to do for the day. The plan was to get back to his dorm and sleep without enjoying a little reading time. 

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Thor and the other four had plans for Loki's night. They all kept calling his phone and due to utter annoyance he turned it off. The attempt did not work because they showed up at his door with a request….

Loki drove everyone to the bar called Whispering Waters so he would not have to drink alcohol. The best part about the Whispering Waters was designated drivers, such as himself, got free non alcoholic beverages. However, Loki wished for a stronger drink as everyone discussed Loki's love life.

Fandral took a shot of a cinnamon type alcohol, "He needs someone to spice up his life."

Loki's phone alarmed him it was time to relax. He would love to be anywhere other than at the bar with people who talk too loud, slam glasses on tables, and bump into his chair. Whispering Waters often was full of anything but whispers. Loki would love the comfort of his warm bed and a nice novel but he was here. Loki swiped the notification away.

Fandral obviously looked at Loki's phone, "-ya know spontaneous and has no schedule."

Loki rolled his eyes as he silenced all of his schedule notifications.

"Your life is too…" Sif paused for a word but could not find one.

Hogun filled in the lack of word, "Scheduled. Orderly. Sharp. Uptight."

Thor's booming laugh was the loudest sound momentarily, "Not that you are any better!"

Fandral hummed, "yes… he needs someone the opposite…"

Loki spoke up, "Do I have a say in any of this?"

Everyone ignored him as Fandral's mind lit up with an idea. They argued over a few people they thought would be perfect for Loki. Then there was an announcement about performances going to take place. Loki's back was to the stage and he did not feel like twisting his back to watch the cringe worthy sounds. The idiots seated at the table with him were jumping from one person to another. Arguing about Sirena mostly.

Then a lovely sound… a drastic change from karaoke to something refined.

Taps sounded softly through the bar and it seemed as if the bar became quiet once a voice started. The voice was soothing, soft, and sweet. It definitely had Loki alert. He did not turn but did notice everyone light up with excitement and an idea. Sif shook her head as the light diminished for her.

Fandral smiled, "common."

Sif replies flatly, "no."

Thor smiled at Sif, "it would be a change in life. The spirit Loki needs."

Fandral turn his attention fully to Loki, "have you ever held a woman with a fuller body during a time of lust?"

Loki's eyebrows scrunched and nearly coughed. "What?"

"I can answer for him." Thor took a shot and slammed it to the table, "no he hasn't."

Fandral moved closer to Loki, "you should try it. I highly recommend it. A softer body is very nice to have against you. A cushion of sorts, instead of bones and firm muscles. Just imagine thick thighs wrapped around you as-"

Sif waved her hand as she interrupted. "Stop. Gods. Just quit. I am not supposed to be here for this stuff."

Hogun gestured towards Sif, "she might tolerate us, but I barely even want to hear this discussion."

Fandral pointed behind Loki, "perhaps a voice as sweet as this calling out your name… just look at her. I think she would be a nice change to your dull life."

Loki was not intoxicated for this conversation but much to Loki's frustration his imagination was running a little too freely. Out of Loki's curiosity of who Fandral was referring to and he wanted a face to satisfy some of his rampant fantasies.

Loki turned and it was the woman from the phone incident, Sirena.

Maybe it was the shock from seeing her again, and the light that shone on her that entrapped Loki.

Loki was already interested in her voice but seeing her talent with the unique way she played the guitar with plucks of string and knocks on the wooden part. It was something Loki has never seen before.

No matter how hard he tried… He could not take his eyes off of her plump body. Eventually he turned to focus on his drink. Internally cursing Fandral.

He felt Fandral nudge his arm, "you should get to know her. She would definitely teach you a few things."

Siff drawled, "Like how to help without using your money."

Hogun watched as the next performance was announced to take the stage. "You offered her a hanout."

"I offered to fix her phone since I broke it. I hardly consider that a handout."

Sif spoke up. "Sirena is my roommate and she despises any help. So buying her a phone that you did not break is a huge deal to her."

Hands landed on his shoulders as a voice was ringing close to his ear, "My phone broke two weeks ago."

After forcing a shiver from taking hold, Loki slowly turned to see the woman of discussion. Her smile was in place, not entirely kind but knowing. Her hands dragged against him as she moved to his side, though her fingers played with the ends of his hair. Loki did not use so much product so it remained slightly curled. Loki let his gaze fall to her body when she was not looking.

Loki knew he was caught when her eyes flicked to his. "You trying to hook Mr. Generous with me?"

Sif rolled her eyes with annoyance, "Of course not."

Fandral grinned as he interjected, "But with your suggestive question perhaps you two could get acquainted."

The brunette scoffed, "Yeah because I have time."

Fandral teased with a chuckle, "still have 3 jobs?"

She groaned as her hand moved to rest on her hip. "Fucking 4 now."

Loki sort of missed the absent minded attention, but did not think too far past her not having time. Loki had a schedule of his own anyway.

She looked at her phone and Loki was seriously pondering how it was actually working. A curse word flew out her mouth as she turned with a wave and a, "goodbye till next time!"

Thor glanced at his phone as well, "I suppose we should go back to the dorms before I can't walk."

Loki stood with an eager smile to go to the comfort of his room. "Sounds like the best idea you ever had."

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Loki was busy with his schedule set on his phone, but he found himself making many adjustments. All he wanted to do right now was to get to bed and nothing was going to stop him. Work was chaotic with the system almost crashing and loki fully intended to cease mind functioning for the next 6 hours.

In the past three days, Thor, and his friends kept forcing him out of his room and out of his schedule. Loki found out quickly they were relentless about his attendance when Sirena was there. She was clumsy beyond belief which made Loki question if it was his own fault the first time they bumped into the other. 

Then on cue Sirena ran into him with a yelp.

Loki pulled her to him but stumbled slightly due to his heavy bag of electronic devices needed for work. He let himself be knocked into the wall because it was either, the wall or floor. She glanced up at him and he hugged her with a laugh. She hummed and held him too.

"You are the best hugger."

Loki laughed, "I enjoy hugging you as well."

Loki's phone buzzed and she let go of him. Loki glanced at his phone. "I am sorry but I need to get rest. It has been a long day."

"Alright! Goodnight Loki." She smiled brightly as she turned to leave. "Sorry I ran into you."

Loki could not help asking, "which time?" A smile pulled at his lips as she looked like an owl.

She looked around the hall, "All of them… about the first time… I apologize for the way I reacted. I was in a hurry to meet Sif actually. She was waiting for me to drive her to the mall." Sirena sheepishly looked at him, "I am always busy."

Loki seen she was in a work uniform for a restaurant. "You are going to work at this hour?"

She glanced at herself, "Oh. Yeah. I have to go." She backed up towards the exit. "Have a good rest!"

Loki wished her goodnight and he went to his room. Thor called out for him as Loki was easing his tie from his neck… he did not want to but Thor was knocking repeatedly until Loki opened the door. Thor claimed everyone was going out for drinks and wings at the restaurant Sirena worked at. Loki was strongly tempted but he wanted to sleep as he told Sirena he was going to get. 

Loki did not see Sirena much for the next few days. Thor and Fandral attempted many times to get Loki to go drink but he did not like Alcohol. It smelled terrible and tasted just as worse. Bars were not Loki's scene with the loud rooms and people constantly bumping into his chair. Most of all Loki hated how Thor and Fandral would pick up women.

The day before classes started, Loki heard a guitar coming from the laundry room. The door was open and he glanced inside as he passed. Sirena was the one playing the instrument, a guitar. She plucked the strings and thumped the side. She was doing some sort of combination of string and percussion on the guitar like at the Whispering Waters. Loki paused for a second and then continued to his room. He had more important things to do than get caught up in someone.

Loki had class with Thor first thing in the morning for a beginner science class. The next few classes were nice by himself. Thor sent a group chat for everyone to meet in the dining hall to eat together the class before lunch. His heart was racing and his palms sweat as he walked to the dinning hall. 

Loki never handled public outings well.

Sif spoke up, "look who showed up."

Loki set his things down at the end of the table. 

"Brother! Sit here." Thor moved a chair closer to him, "we are going to have more people here."

It felt good to be included but it was frustrating. Loki set his things down next to Thor then went by himself to see what food they had today. Nothing was calling out for Loki because he just did not feel like eating. 

Loki could see the arms wrapping around himself as he smiled. 

"Hello Loki!"

Loki turned with a laugh. "Hello Sirena. What do you get to eat?"

She smiled and shrugged, "I have no idea. I was just going to probably get a sample of everything."

"Would you like to walk with me? I haven't a clue what I want today."

Sirena started the walk as she spoke, "I usually don't eat here but I heard Valstagg's raving about the world food section."

Loki walked around and got some stuff, which was bland compared to the various samples Sirena had. She tried everything, especially the foods in the "Around the World" section. She was adventurous and she wished to experience the world. 

Throughout the times at lunch conversations would come up about where someone wanted to go or do. She was at various places already and had many pictures to prove it. With all of her experiences she wanted to see more, she craved experience. Sirena seemed knowledgeable through her personal memories, and she was pleasant to watch due to her highly amusing expressions.

Loki found himself talking to her more, naturally they exchanged numbers. 

She was his first and last thoughts of the day. If there was not a text from her, he would send her one. Loki found truth in her words about being busy but that was a huge understatement. She was always somewhere and the only time he got to see her was at lunchtime and around the dorms. Loki thought it kind of weird to go to the bar to see her when she was working and again he never cared much for the bar anyway. 

Loki was up and could not sleep, having just looked at the time he sighed out of frustration as he turned.

Just a month into the semester and his schedule was all over the place due to everything going on. Everyone kept pestering him to stay up and Loki felt like he had no choice. He did but due to not seeing Sirena at reasonable times his schedule was erratic. After hanging out he stayed up to do homework and read until he passed out. 

All Loki's body wanted was sleep but his mind was alert.

He tossed a few times and then he reached for his phone.

Maybe Loki was reading too far into it but he swore Sirena and Clint had this deep connection. No one talked about it but Loki seen it, or something. In the group messages Loki didn't say much but Sirena was a large portion of the messages. Clints responses always made Sirena's messages more interesting like there were plenty of inside jokes.

Loki ordered himself a coffee on his way to class with Thor.

The day went by but Loki's thoughts kept going back to the messages between Clint and Sirena. His mind was plagued with their relationship even more with how Clint seemed to be around more and the way he would tease her with some secret. Loki sat with the others in the common room as Sirena played her guitar, Clint used drumsticks and mostly everyone sang together. 

What made Loki's stomach turn more was they were love songs.

Loki sat in the back and when everyone took a break Clint went to Loki.

Clint crossed his arms after sitting down, "Do you know any love songs? Surely you love someone."

Loki admitted, "I knew most of them."

"So then sing."

Sirena went to Clint with a stern face, "you do realize not everyone likes to sing. Just experiencing music can move someone."

Clint scoffed, "right. Well maybe he could participate in some way over than creeping on you." He stood and left after sending a glare at Loki.

Sirena waited until Clint was gone to mutter obscenities. "I apologize for him. Do you wanna go for a ride?"

Loki asked with a glance to a watchful Clint. "Are you sure that's ok?"

Sirena glared at Clint. "Trust me this was bound to happen."

  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Loki let Sirena drive her own car while she talked excitedly about how well she was doing at Whispering Waters. Apparently the manager was considering having her perform every friday night, waitress the other times, and was going to pay her a small amount and let her keep the tips.

"How cool is that though? I mean I would be able to get my name out there."

Loki could not stop the smile pulling his lips. "You are very gifted."

"Thanks. It's not… I guess it isn't so much of getting my name known, I just like to see when people hear music. Music is proven to change or elevate moods. Its why I am in the musical therapy major."

"When do your mock classes start?"

"Next week. Frigga stated there are some people really interested in the little class."

Loki watched as Sirena parked in front of a grocery store.

She gave Loki a big smile. "Object of this game is to get snacks to eat in the car. Now go. Gogogog!" 

Sirena hurried out of the car and Loki felt rushed to do it too.

She started laughing as the car locked and ran to the entrance.

Loki easily caught up to her then opened the door. At Sirena's look he walked in and shut the door so she had to open it herself.

"What the hell?" She laughed as she tried to be the intimidating fireball she was.

Loki smirked, "Everyone keeps telling me to let you do stuff yourself."

"Well yeah. But did you need to make sure the door shut?"

"It would have been considered helping."

Sirena tapped Loki's arm with a small smile then pulled him along towards the snack isle.

Sirena was picking granola bars and some chips. "So get anything you can easily eat in the car."

"Where are we going to go?"

Sirena snickered. "Depends on when you have your next scheduled alarm."

Loki grumbled, "touche."

Loki picked out a few things but were mostly candy. After purchasing their own things they went to the car.

"With all those sweets you are going to get a cavity. Clint would yell at me all the time about what I would eat because he knows I want to loose weight and be more healthy. He watches out for me." Sirena took a bite of her granola bar.

"He does seem a bit…" Loki hesitated for the right word.

"Intimidating? Yeah he got the whole older brother thing about him."

Loki immediately asked, "Brother? So you two aren't dating?"

Sirena forced a gag and muttered "ew" several times. "No we aren't dating. We knew each other from high school. He looked out for me because I would always get myself in trouble with people. I was too nice and people took advantage of me. He would scare people away from me."

"He was trying to scare me away then?"

Sirena shrugged her shoulders. "Clint is an ass but yeah. He is a great guy. He is just pushing your buttons to see if you are good for me to...talk to."

Loki had to be cheeky. "Am i good company?"

Sirena teased. "I think so."

Loki laughed at his own question. "Was this planned out?"

Sirena pouted, "Probably. Clint is good at seeing things from way outside the picture so he is good at placing things where they are supposed to be."

Loki fiddled with a piece of candy. "Where does he want us?"

"Beside each other."

"You are being vague."

"Vague? Why is there more information you are searching for?" Sirena teased.

"Just wondering if there is more to this... How did you put it..? Beside each other, Like this, in this car discussing his master painting over snacks…"

"maybe this is part of his plans.." Sirena glances at Loki's lips as she leans slightly.

Loki starts to lean in as well. 

The kiss was short, sweet, and it made Loki happy to see her smile once the short kiss was over.

Loki smirked with a tilt of his head, "so do I ask you out or do you want to ask me?"

Sirena grinned, "I initiated the kiss, so I asked."

Loki shrugged. "Fair enough. So do I get to take you out for dinner?"

Sirena seemed hesitant. "We can do our Q and A right here."

"Do you actually have insurance on your phone?" It was the first question Loki came up with.

Sirena laughed, "that question is what you open up with?"

Loki nodded with a smirk.

She sighed before answering. "Yes I do. They won't send me a new one because I dropped the phone. Something stupid about it not being the device that stopped working and it was my fault.. But it still works and I am not worried about it."

"Alright. But everytime you show me pictures on your phone I really want to get you a new one so I can see your pictures better."

"You are not the first person to complain about my phone for that reason."

"Why not get a new phone?"

"I am worried about losing my pictures."

Loki beamed. "I could help with that. Its very easy to do that. I move files all the time for work."

"Maybe. Enthusiastic helper."

Loki thought for a second. "I could teach you how to save stuff and put it all on a micro SD card or back everything up to the cloud."

Sirena looked confused. "That was all over my head. I have no idea how electronics work. I can text, call, and set alarms."

Loki tried not to laugh but a few chuckles escaped.

"Oh come on dont laugh at me!"

Loki couldn't help but laugh at her pout and the embarrassment inside her voice.

"I didn't mean to offend."

"Whatever. So there is an intersection coming up… left, right, or straight?"

Loki asked. "Really? Okay straight."

And that was the game for the night until they needed to get back to campus.

Loki and Sirena spent more time together and Clint seemed to be warming up to Loki more. There were still threats of bodily harm if Loki "ever hurt her and I will make sure you suffer too." 

Loki genuinely promised Clint he would never hurt Sirena.

Loki found himself on a new schedule and Sirena didn't mind much of his alarms because she saw how anxious he was without some daily structure. However she convinced him into a deal; he could pay for one meal a week, and on certain days she had control of what they would do with their free time. Loki had to admit he enjoyed new experiences -especially with Sirena because she is always pleasant to be around.

Sirena never let Loki pay for anything and if he did it was an ear full and she would go buy him something if he wouldn't take the money.

He tried to get creative by leaving a little money where she would find it, but she gave it away.

Loki went so far as to order things online, have them shipped to her mailbox as an "accidental delivery." Despite the company saying to keep it she would send it back or find someone else who would use it.

Then Sirena got assigned a paper to write and was stressed out about getting it done because it was on a book she just didn't understand. She found school just as important as Loki did, so homework would carve into their time together. Loki offered his help and she actually accepted it. Loki's skills at analytical reading were useful and Sirena would get Loki his favorite drink and snacks as thanks for each study session.

They would work on homework together; at first they were alone and then they had a study group with the rest of their friends. Loki invested in a personal laptop so he could program while others worked and it didn't take long to make some friends in the computer programming department too. Friends such as, Tony and Bruce.

During a study group Sirena announced she would be in a few of the art classes soon.

Fandral teased, "I am sure Loki is going to love it."

Sirena glared at Fandral. "It is very professional. There will be no suggestive atmosphere."

A few days later, Loki was in his art class and felt a little nervous as Sirena came in. Sirena discussed with Loki alone about how the class would go and how if anyone steps out of line the teacher would handle it.

It still did nothing to comfort him once she was on the podium in the plain undergarments she once explained. Everyone was on best behavior in the class which made it easier that way, but Loki's hands sweat so much he had to keep readjusting the drawing utensils. They were never intimate other than kisses, hugs, and hand holding but now he saw the curves of her body and was memorizing them onto paper.

Not at all troubling.

  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Sirena did get the job to sing on Fridays at the Whispering Waters and the lights seemed to capture her beauty.

Loki still didn't care much for the atmosphere of the Whispering Waters, but went to support Sirena's music. So every Friday night the group would go to the bar and since Loki was always the designated driver he got free non alcoholic drinks. He became one with the group and the better he got to know everyone the less sweaty his hands would be.

With everyone present at lunch Sirena convinced everyone to go on a trip and everyone debated on certain things.

Sirena suggested. "So I was thinking we could go to Niagara Falls for spring break."

Siff laughed, "so long as we don't need to jump off a cliff there."

Tony sipped at his coffee and stated, "no cliff jumping there. The amount of water getting poured from the falls would keep you under water. Sometimes the boats almost get sucked in from getting to close to the falls."

Sirena pretended to pout, "okay."

Tony pulled his phone out with a few taps and swipes, "we need to decide soon not too many rooms left in walking distance of the falls."

Sirena held Loki's hand, "do you have any suggestions?"

Loki stated, "I haven't traveled much and all the ideas were good. I really do like the Niagara Falls idea. I heard they light up at night."

Tony showed a picture of the falls at night, "they do."

Everyone else had their phones out looking at everything near the falls.

Sirena looked at Loki's phone with him. His screen was in perfect condition. Smooth and clean.

Loki showed the attractions. The Maid of the Mist, Cave of the Winds, the restaurants and the aquarium. Loki was looking at everything and was excited for the chance of a vacation with the others.

Sirena got Loki's attention by playing with his fingers and focusing her sight on their hands. "Hey Loki… could you help me with saving my pictures on my phone before we go on this trip?"

Loki smiled and let her continue playing with his fingers. "Of course. When do you want to do that?"

Sirena's mumbled response, "When you have time to teach me."

"I can do it during a study group session. It won't take long."

Sirena smiled and pecked his cheek. "Thanks."

Loki taught Sirena how to save and back up pictures multiple ways. She liked the cloud idea best so she had access to them all. Loki put the pictures on a CD for her so she could easily print them. A few days later she had a shoe box filled with 4x6 pictures that she showed everyone proudly.

Loki looked forward to the day when he would be in pictures from a vacation.

Valstagg's stomach growled as he put a picture down of everyone eating a large pizza challenge the size of the table for 10 people. "That was a good pizza."

Everyone agreed and decided on ordering pizza for their study group and split the cost.

Tony suggested looking at the pizza. "So I was thinking… why don't we make food instead of ordering it all the time? It would be cheaper. Us poor college students need to save money."

Sirena nodded, "It would probably be more fun too."

"Valstagg is a good cook so it might taste better." Hogun didn't stop writing notes down from his text book.

Sif paused from writing, "Sirena has great skills for saving money. She could do the shopping."

Sirena smiled. "Yeah we could take the money we usually spend on take out and fast food, put it into a combined envelope and we should have plenty of money."

Tony added in put, "We could put the common kitchen to use. Also there is a dinning area we could all sit at while waiting for the cooks. Take turns cooking while the others study."

Everyone, especially Loki, quickly realized that Sirena was a terrible cook but great at preparing food. She would cut the ingredients and measure them perfectly while Volstagg would cook. They were a great team so everyone let them be. Studying was interesting and got a few visitors seeing what smelled so good.

Jane and Darcy were the most frequent ones to the point where they became part of the group study session. Loki seen the way Thor acted around Jane. It was different but in a good way. Thor was becoming a gentleman and not the party person Thor always was. 

During dinner the group discussed the trip to Niagara Falls and decided to do it over their longer break. Loki discussed with Sirena privately about if she wanted to borrow money for the trip.

She smiled, "thanks Loki but I do have the money to go. I wanted to give the others some more time to get money. Darcy and Jane are new to the group and well… they haven't had as much time to save money. Also, through spring break I plan on taking more hours just to have some extra money."

With a soft short kiss to her lips he smirked. "Whatever you need to do." 

"Thanks." Sirena smiled timidly. Then the look of excitement as she spoke quickly. "My therapy class is going well. I wish you could see it. Your mother says I am doing great."

Loki smiled as he pushed hair behind her ear. "I know Sirena. I am sorry, your class is the same time as my programming class."

Sirena offered a small smile, "its one of your major classes. I understand how important it is."

However, that didn't stop Loki. He would try to stop by the music therapy class when Sirena was there but it was during one of his required classes. On the days he could attend the music therapy classes due to cancellation or finishing his class work early, Loki stood beside his mother who gave her approval of the couple.

Frigga nudged Loki then smiled. "You two are very compatible. You bring out the great parts of the other. I approve of this relationship."

Loki looked to the group as they ended the session with a cheer. He replied with a smile as Sirena waved at him. "She makes me happy."

The semester went by in a blur of classes, work, study groups and down time with friends. For the celebration the Friday after finals everyone went to the Whispering Waters as usual.

Sirena hugged Loki as she cheered, "I got the honors scholarship!"

Loki kissed her head with a tight hug. "That's great! I told you you'd get it."

Sirena pulled out her still broken screen phone and showed him the email as proof.

Loki smiled and teased her, "are you ever going to get a new phone?"

Sirena shrugged. "It still works."

"Would you let me get you a new phone?"

Sirena pouted as her face turned thoughtful… "maybe you could help me pick one out? You are good with electronics."

Loki took the little acceptance of help. "When do you have free time? We could go look then."

Sirena pulled her chair out to sit beside Loki as she took a drink. "I will have to look at my work schedule for next week. I took more hours remember?"

Loki sat down and Sirena played with his hands. 

"Yes I remember. I wish you wouldn't have to work so hard." Loki continued before Sirena gave him the same talk. "I know you want to have college paid for but you are getting burned out fast. What I am trying to say is, I am worried about your health."

Sirena kept her eyes on his hair as she played with the curls. "I will worry about that. Besides we have the vacation coming up to go to the Niagara falls soon. I will relax there."

Loki nodded, "alright Love. But I would like to actually take you out for dinner and pay for it myself."

A smile pulled her lips. "I guess we could negotiate."

  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

"Niagara Falls here we come!" Sirena cheered once everyone was ready to get in the cars.

It was a long drive but being in Sirena's vehicle was all the entertainment he needed.

With music playing on the radio for a little, then phones hooked up to play personal songs. Then to stay awake Sirena put on funny podcasts. There wasn't a dull moment the the entire time. Once at the hotel they rested for a little then went to a restaurant to eat.

Loki whispered to Sirena with a hand on her thigh to catch her attention. "Darling let me pay."

Sirena pouted but her eyes showed the thoughts going through her mind. "Can I buy you something as a souvenir?"

Loki knew she had issues with being spoiled but they were making progress. With a little squeeze to her thigh, "Of course."

Tony had a pamphlet with the map of the falls and the trails.

They all went to look at the shops for a while then when it got dark they went back to the hotel and relaxed, tired from the traveling and everyone wanted to get an early start tomorrow.

Loki got a shower first then Sirena got hers. Loki was drying his hair with a towel when she came out. 

Loki swallowed because she was in a tank top and short shorts. She was beautiful, especially her wonderful soft curves and thick thighs. Loki cursed himself as he had to think about something other than Sirena.

She was blow drying her hair in all different parts to her hair.

Loki had to know, "What are you doing?"

"This is what I do to get my hair…" she flipped her hair dramatically, "flippy."

"So that is your secret to hair always looking nice."

"Yep. Come here I can do yours."

Loki went to her and sat in the desk chair of the room. Her fingers were gentle in his hair and he found himself relaxing until Sirena stopped for a second to turn off the dryer. Her fingers returned to Loki's hair and massaged his scalp then shoulders. Loki was in bliss, he couldn't recall the last time he had a massage.

She commented quietly. "You carry a lot of stress…"

Loki breathed relaxed, "Yeah." He hummed once she found a good spot. "My father is planning on giving either Thor or I the company… Thor has been slacking and his grades are not the best."

Loki heard Sirena's heavy sigh. "So that's why you have been working so much at your job and programing more."

"Yes." Loki's pleased sounds made her laugh. "That feels really good."

Loki felt more pressure on a particular space on his shoulder blades that made him moan out. He heard her amusement as she spoke.

"With the near sinful sounds coming out of you I wouldn't be surprised of everyone's idea of what we are doing."

"I haven't had a massage in forever."

"My hands are getting tired. Do you want me to go over anything again?"

Loki was grateful for the massage and put his hands on hers. He moved her to the front and hugged her with her in between his legs. Her hands went to his head and she smiled down at him.

"I love you."

Sirena giggled. "I love you too."

Loki stood and gave her a kiss to which Sirena deepened. They were both out of breath by the time they separated.

Loki seen the time and Sirena did too.

Sirena asked, "I guess we should go to sleep?"

Loki grumbled out of annoyance of his body's reaction to the kiss. "If we want to get an early start."

Loki felt Sirena looking at him so he smiled and gave her head a kiss. Loki seen the forced smile she gave and watched her go to her bag. Loki went to his side of the bed as Sirena laid a blanket on her side.

She spoke as she set up her area, "I am going to hog the blankets, kick you off the bed and punch you when you try to get it back. THAT is why I have this blanket."

Loki chuckled, "Even in your sleep you are a fireball."

"Yep. Unfortunate for you though." Sirena laughed as she got in the bed.

Sirena laid on her side to face him. "Goodnight Loki."

"Goodnight Sirena."

The night was hell for Loki. 

Sirena was peacefully asleep while Loki fought for his blanket. Eventually he abandoned the bed to set the thermostat up higher so there would be no need for blankets… but then Sirena wouldn't stop moving, thus keeping him up. He decided to hold onto her to try and keep her still and thankfully it worked.

When Loki woke due to alarms. His body ached and Sirena was still sound asleep. With a groan Loki went to his phone to snooze the alarm. He cuddled with Sirena again and once the hotel alarm clock went off Sirena groaned. Loki moved away so she could stretch to turn the alarm off.

Sirena had a silly smile, "Did you hold me all night?"

Loki yawned before answering. "No. But I will start tonight off that way. It was like I was sleeping with a tornado."

Sirena groaned, "Oh my god its so hot."

Loki went to adjust the thermostat. "I put the heat on so I didn't need to wrestle you for the blanket."

"Was I that bad?"

Loki held back the growl. "I don't mean to sound rude but yes. The only way to keep you still was to hold you."

She looked sheepish, "sorry." She got up and went to her bag, getting clothes and walked to the bathroom. "Do you want to lay down and I can go get breakfast for you?"

"I will be ok. I will drink some caffeine." 

Loki went to get his clothes ready as Sirena was in the bathroom. His body hurt in odd places and every time he would move his neck it would crack and his back felt like it needed an adjustment. Last night was not easy and he hopped tonight would be better. 

Loki needed to apologize to her for his short responses. He knew he would be fine after breakfast but he still felt terrible.

She came out of the bathroom looking beautiful as always but she was noticeably upset.

"Sirena I am sorry for my abrupt responses. I will be fine after breakfast."

"Its ok. I know I am not the best at sharing a bed with." She gave him a big smile, "thanks for the apology. That means so much."

Loki kissed her forehead before going to the bathroom.

The day had a ton of walking which did nothing to help with the aches of his body but he made it through with the excitement of Sirena and her picture taking. The falls were an impressive sight and breathtaking beautiful. Also deafening loud when they were going through the caves but Sirena was obviously enjoying herself. Anytime there was a picture opportunity, there was a picture taken. Loki was looking forward to get back home to see the pictures on his computer.

There were a few shops they went into and Sirena bought him a huge mug that came with a spoon for his tea.

Loki held the mug and cheerfully said, "Thank you."

Tony called for everyone's attention, "Where does everyone wanna eat tonight?"

Sirena shrugged at Loki as everyone threw ideas around. Loki got to pay for dinner again and that was what mattered most.

After getting back to the hotel and got ready for bed, Loki held Sirena and sleep went much better than last night. 

The vacation was great and seemed to give Sirena the boost she needed to get back to working constantly. Loki admitted he loved spending all that time together and was looking forward to the next vacation. The pictures came out great and they were added to her collection of vacation photos.

Once the new semester started Loki valued each moment he could get with Sirena.


	8. Chapter 8

Sirena still had issues with Loki spoiling her, even as they finally looked for a phone.

"Loki I have zero clue what to get and all that tech talk is not registering in my mind."

Loki paused for a moment to think.

"What is your budget for a phone?"

"I want it less than $300."

"What do you want it to do?"

"What? I just need something for communication."

"What about your pictures?"

Sirena's eyes lit up. "Yeah! Ooo is there ones with good cameras?"

Loki smiled and went to a few phones and explained in the basic way what they do. Sirena picked a phone for pictures when traveling. Loki made sure not to let her have the phone until he put a glass screen protector and a good case on. Sirena was ecstatic about the phone and even happier when Loki taught her how to access the cloud with all her pictures.

Once in the car, Loki's car. Sirena's huge smile didn't go away as she played with her phone. 

She was getting into all the apps to set them up. "Are you going to teach me how to do stuff on this?"

"If that is what you want love."

The thing that got Loki excited about is when he helped her set her phone for daily alarms.

Sirena smiled as she teased herself. "Now my work schedule will be easier to see!"

Loki laughed with her. "I imagine you will have a much better time staying on track as well."

"Thank you for helping me."

"Good thing you have a boyfriend with an impressive amount of knowledge in technology."

Sirena laughed but pulled him to their building.

Once back to the dorms just the two of them studied. Loki programmed and got a shower. As Sirena air dried Loki's hair she asked.

"You always need to shower after you program. Why is that?"

Loki hummed as her hand went through his hair.

"It just gives me a feeling of being dirty."

Sirena ran her fingers through his hair to massage his scalp. "Do you like to program?"

"To some points."

Sirena went in front of him, a serious look covering her face. "Why did you pick your majors?"

"To take over my father's company, Asgardian Technology. You have heard me talking about it."

"Well, yes. But are you going to be happy?"

"It will be good money. So yes."

Sirena looked at Loki with disappointment. "Is that all that matters? Money?"

Loki felt the need to hold her hands as he looked into her eyes. "I just want a stable job. So I can have a nice house, a family to go home to each day, a huge yard for children and their friends to play in."

Sirena looks at him with a blank face. "Will your family be happy? Will there be family time every night? Will you just work during the hours in the company or will business come home with you?"

"I would be running a company so I might have to work at home once in a while." Loki smiled up to her. "Of course there will be family time. My family would never worry about money and could possibly have anything they want."

"Am I in this family you are talking about?"

"Of course."

"I would rather you do something you like than put yourself through hell. I want you to be excited with what you do." Sirena squeezed his hand. "Why do you work so hard at something you don't like?"

Loki's eyes went elsewhere. "I just want to prove I am worthy of continuing the legacy."

"You are worth so much more to me than any dollar amount." Sirena sighed then gave a little smile. "But...If this is what you actually want to do, and it is going to bring you happiness. I will support you."

Loki stood and hugged her. "Thank you."

Loki looked down at her with a smile and kissed her head. "Go have fun on your girls night. And be careful."

Loki was tugged down and given a heated kiss.

Loki was released and smirked down at her. "Is that a taste of later?"

Sirena winked. "It could be."

Sirena left his room and Loki didn't take his eyes off of her form until she disappeared behind the wall. Loki grinned at the thoughts floating around for later.

By the distinct loud knock on the door Loki knew it was Thor.

"May I come in?"

Loki replied, "come in."

The door opened and Thor walked in carefully shutting the door. "I have some news."

Loki knew the way he walked in something was troubling Thor.

Thor sat on Loki's bed while Loki remained seated by his computer.

Carefully asking, "What is it?" Loki gave him his full attention.

"You know how serious Jane and I are…"

Loki hesitated before answering, "Yes."

"Well, do you want the company? Father's company, A.T."

Loki scrunched his eyebrows. "What does the company and Jane have to do with the other?"

"Jane is pregnant."

Loki stayed quiet for a moment as the weight hit his shoulders.

Frigga and especially Odin told both of them, no children until they passed college. Especially if not married. Jane never met either of their parents yet. 

This was going to be a storm like no other in the Odin family.

"I will be here for you."

Thor's eyes that were cast down to the floor met Loki's at the sincere response.

Thor spoke with slight relief. "Father is going to give you the company."

"We will see. There is still time."

"My grades have improved but Loki, you are beating me at this race. You always wanted the company and worked hard all your life. To me, it was a fantasy at first, then the days I have to work at the company the fantasy turned into a nightmare. I don't want the responsibility and I want to live my life."

To calm himself, Loki breathed in and out slowly.

"I will do my best to help."

Thor smiled as he stood. "Thank you brother."

Loki stood and returned the hug Thor desperately needed. 


	9. Chapter 9

Loki went with Thor to talk to their parents together a few days after.

Odin yelled. "As a family we have images to uphold for the business-and a child in college and not married? Your grades are already bad enough, how do you expect to pass college once this baby is born?!"

Loki tried to step in. "Thor's grades have improved drastically. Father, Thor IS working hard."

Odin made a loud abrupt sound to silence everyone.

"You are stripped of any chance to have my company. Get out."

Frigga spoke calmly as her eyes tried to catch Odin's. "Let him finish his dinner."

Thor replied as he stood, "I don't have an appetite anymore." He threw his napkin on his plate then left.

Loki sat still as Thor left then looked to his mother who nodded.

Loki stood and excused himself.

Thor was walking up the street and Loki hurried in his car to pick his brother up.

Thor got in with a growl. "That went exactly how I thought it would. That old man is a fool."

Loki spoke quietly as his hands sweat. "I am going to help you however I can."

There was a silence as Thor seemed to be thinking.

"I have been thinking about changing my major to science. Jane is a genius and her passion about things keeps me interested to learn. There is a house we were looking into buying."

"I will help where I can."

"How about we go get our women and go eat somewhere."

Loki nodded, "sounds like a wonderful plan."

They found them sitting with everyone in the common kitchen.

When Loki looked at Sirena she was talking with Jane and then her face lit up once she saw him. Jane got up and went to Thor who embraced her with an arm around her shoulders and a hand to her head in an attempt to shelter her.

Loki was happy to have Sirena in his arms.

She mumbled into his shirt. "You are back early."

Loki ran his fingers through her hair. "Odin is a quick decision maker…"

Sirena looked up at him as she moved away. 

He followed her eyes to Thor and Jane.

Loki was a little surprised to see both of them so happy.

Sirena held Loki's hand as she looked at him. "Did it go well?"

Loki tore his eyes off the couple to look in Sirena's eyes. "I didn't think so..."

Sirena walked him to the kitchen. "Did you eat?"

"Not really."

There was a meat mixture in a skillet still.

"It's supposed to be sloppy joe but… I didn't have enough of the sauce."

She gave him a plate with a sandwich on it.

"So now you are just eating joe. Ya know, get it? Cuz its not sloppy?"

Loki smiled, "yes i get it. A bit morbid but I get the joke."

Jane and Thor walked into the kitchen.

Thor had a small smile. "Thank you for keeping this a secret. But now father knows so I am sure he will try hiding it somehow."

Jane held Thor's hand as she spoke to Loki and Sirena. "Yes thank you. And thank you Loki for going with Thor. The support means so much to us."

Sirena nodded. "Anything you need I am here."

Loki offered a smile. "Same with me. Just let me know."

Thor sported a huge smile. "How about two of those sandwiches." Thor looked to Loki with a slight smile… "perhaps some tutoring so I can easily switch my major..?"

Loki grinned. "I can do that."

Loki made sure Thor was studying hard but with the plan for next semester to change majors did not mean Thor could afford bad grades. He still needed a good GPA.

Sirena would keep a close eye on Jane, especially during the evening hours because that was when Jane experienced the pregnancy sickness.

By the end of the semester everyone knew due to Jane having a bump.

Sirena was in Loki's arms as they laid in his bed. Both drawing absentmindedly on the other's bare skin.

Loki asked, "what do you think Sirena.. about kids."

Sirena hummed. "Well at a later point in time would be fine. I want to finish my schooling, graduate, have a job with teaching music and being a musical therapist. Have a house that has everything a family could ever need."

Loki kissed her head briefly. "It sounds nice and I agree. I would like to have a few years into working at A.T. as the new owner. Get settled in before starting a family. During that time I was thinking about getting a cat."

Loki felt Sirena laugh.

"A cat?"

"Yes and we will name it something elegant and amazing."

"Sounds good. I love you Loki."

"I love you more."

Sirena huffed. "I have to write an original song for my class next semester."

"I am sure it will be great."

"I never wrote a song before."

"Do you want me to help you or keep assuring it is going to be amazing?"

Sirena smiled at him. "Both."

So when next semester arrived Loki helped Sirena write a song. He was a natural poet and came up with the beautiful arrangement of words with Sirena. Then when she practiced the song, repeatedly, Loki felt their efforts really come to life.

Sirena was trying to get Loki to schedule some literature classes as well as art classes.

"Loki you are so good though. -And you love to draw and read. The song you helped me with was beyond amazing!"

Loki's lips were in a thin line from the constant nagging.

"Sirena I need to hurry and finish with my current degrees so I can take over the company. My dad is not doing well."

"You could still do it. You love to write."

"It is a family business, Sirena. Thor has pushed the family away and right now this burden falls to me."

"Listen to yourself. You said, burden. Even YOU don't want this."

Loki shut his mouth…

Sirens started to throw her clothes back on. "You love writing. You LOVE drawing. I see how happy you are when doing that stuff. How you careLESS about the sense of duty that is forced on you."

"I have a responsibility to my family-"

"Yourself." Her voice cracked. She cleared her throat… "you only have responsibilities to keep yourself happy."

Loki scoffed, throwing his pants on. "Happiness never makes money."

"Have it your way." She walks away.

Loki goes after her and grabs her arm. "Wait. Where are you going?"

Sirena pulled her arm away as she pointed at Loki. "My future plans do not hold a miserable, bland, and loveless marriage."

Loki grabbed her hand and plead with her. "I swear it will never be that way!"

Sirena pulled her hand away. "I am going into a field I love because the work fulfils me in a way money never will. I know you searched how much a music therapist makes and probably immediately after how much a writer makes."

"I don't understand your point."

"You need the money. You need a sense of stability in your life. You need to be able to impress everyone with what you have. Loki… people dont love you for what you have. They will truly enjoy you if you chase happiness, not acceptance for something you are not." Sirena's eyes watered. "Ever since you found out you are getting the company you are changing into something miserable."

"Sirena, I have to."

"Then I have to move on because this will never work."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it!

Loki didn't know what to do.

A piece was always missing.

Sirena was missing. She would barely talk to him. Clint kept Loki away from her. Everyone was awkward around him. Sirena would sit on the other end of the lunch table.

Then programming and major classes were harder to tolerate. 

Alone in his room he would sit and stare at his door. Waiting for someone to want his company.

There was a knock that pulled him from his thoughts.

"Loki. May I come in?"

Loki sighed. "Yes, Thor."

Thor walked in and shut the door.

"You seem to be handling the breakup worse."

Loki scoffed with an eye roll.

"You miss her?"

"Of course I do. I just… she is right. I hate programming and my majors. I don't want to do my homework, so I have to force myself to get it over with. She was the change I needed in my life but dad's company still needs ran."

"Then forget about Odin's company. You have no idea how much better I felt after that weight was lifted off my back."

Loki sighed… "I don't even know if Sirena would take me back."

"So you would rather live a miserable life, trapped in a job you can't stand? You said so yourself, Sirena is what you need."

"But two years of my major count for nothing? I won't get that money back."

"Well that is true… I know it doesn't seem like it, but Sirena misses you."

"Really? But she has been avoiding me."

"It is just her way of dealing with her feelings. She thinks if she ignores you it will be easier to stay away."

"I wish I could be with her… I think I am going to tell Odin I don't want the company."

It was as if some sort of weight was lifted off his shoulders and his heart felt free.

Loki woke in the morning and was set on telling Odin he no longer wanted the company when he went in for work. The day dragged on but with glimpses of Sirena, the plan sounded better and better. 

Thor went with Loki and in front of Odin, Loki stood his ground as he said he didn't want the company.

Odin sighed heavily… "you have a sister, Hella. She will take over the company but I fear what she will do with it. My will states she will take over the company once I pass unless either of you would take over. My time is almost up and even if either of you wanted it, you would not have finished your schooling."

Frigga put her hand on Odin's. "Your father only has days before his passing."

In a few days Odin passed but Loki and Thor visited every day. Even Jane got to meet Odin and Frigga before his passing. With death near, Odin became more accepting and wished the couple well. Even doing the impossible and apologized.

Hella took over the company, and it was not long she announced that Asgardian Technology would start to program weapons.

Thor went to Loki. "We need to stop this somehow. This is not what father would want of his company."

Loki rubbed his lip in thought. "We could make a virus that would crash the entire system."

"You could do that?"

"Well yes. I know plenty about the code of the company. She couldn't have changed much about it."

"What about recruiting Tony and Bruce. They could make an A.I. to do the rest."

Loki stood with Thor and went to get the two and then the four of them started on a virus. They worked so the A.I. would finish the rest of the coding. Loki worked constantly on the virus and when it was done he sent it to the business through the internet.

Loki watched with everyone as the A.I. Surtur worked at destroying everything.

Once a notification came up saying, "Ragnarok is over and Asgard is no more."

Loki smiled as he sat back in his chair. Everyone was cheering.

Thor smiled at Loki, "Good job brother. I think father would be proud his company was not doing harm to others."

Loki nodded. "I guess all my programming wasn't for nothing. Though I do have another Idea as to what I can do with my majors…"

Loki went to Sirena. 

They stared at the other and blurted out. "I'm sorry."

Loki smiled with her for a moment. "Do you remember telling me that you want to teach people how to make music?"

Sirena shifted on her feet. "Well yeah. Why are you saying that?"

"I can make you a program to teach others. If that's something you would be interested in. We would have to work together for a while. But if it goes well you will make some money off of it. I could make you a website as well."

Sirena smirked. "Are you going to just do it or are you going to teach me?"

Loki grinned, "Its going to be a lot of tech-talk."

Sirena just stared up at him before hugging him. "I missed you."

Loki held her as well. "I missed you as well. I never realized how much I needed you until you left. How much I needed to take care of myself."

Sirena sighed. "I am sorry for leaving you like that."

"The thing is… you were right. So don't apologize. I love you more for standing up for yourself and what you wanted in your future." Loki chuckled. "There are a lot of things I can do with my current majors, like running your business for music. I will pick up at least a minor in art and I could make art mixed with programming."

Sirena smiled and pulled Loki to kiss her.

Tony yelled playfully, "Get a room!"

Sirena flipped Tony off and said, "this is his room."

-:-

It took Loki a little longer to graduate college but with helping Sirena start up her small business he was making money already. Sirena and Loki worked together on the website and the program to teach music. Loki did his best to be present during the group therapy sessions when they were in Sirena's building. The times when she had to go elsewhere Loki was often not allowed due to health laws, he always wished her well.

Married life was always interesting with Sirena.

She would try to give Loki the cold shoulder for doing something wrong so in retaliation Loki would put things out of her reach. He would also make sure to really tighten jars so she needed to ask for help.

As if on cue she yelled his name in anger, making Loki chuckle to himself.

"Coming dear."

"Will you stop putting things on the top shelf!"

Loki easily got the can opener from its wrong location.

Loki smiled sweetly as he held out the object. "What's for dinner today dear?"

Sirena replied with a growl, snatching the can opener. "Meatloaf."

"When will it be done?"

"Depends if you hid anything else from me."

Loki made himself comfortable. "I guess I better stay here just in case."

Loki smiled at the brief glare before a smile started to pull her lips. "Get out."

Loki noticed the timer was still on the fridge and grinned knowing she would have to talk to him again.

Loki leaned on the counter. "So I was thinking about the cat we talked about before…"

Sirena huffed. "Maybe... I have appointment at the pound to look at some tomorrow… It was supposed to be a surprise."

Loki went to hold Sirena in his arms. He rested his head on hers as she formed the meat into a loaf shape. 

Loki hummed. "You spoil me."

Sirena moved her head as Loki stared to husk in her ear dirty promises.

Sirena huffed. "Remember last time we tried to do those things while we waited on food to cook?"

Loki purred. "Yes."

Sirena bumped him backwards with her body to get him off of her then giggled as he gripped her hips to his body.

Loki nibbled on her ear. "We nearly burnt down the house since we took so long with our activities… Then I took you out for dinner and we resumed trying to make a family."

"Well, you were successful in making the family. I however, still need to learn to cook for a family."

Loki rubbed her swelled belly. "Just because WE were successful does not mean we need to stop… practicing."

Sirena grumbled, "What about food?"

Loki chuckled. "I will help. And if it doesn't taste good then there is always restaurants. As well as trying to make the meal again." Loki kissed her cheek before letting her go.

Sirena washed her hands, put the pan in the oven and then looked for the timer. Then sent a glare at Loki with her hand out. "Give me the timer."

Loki hummed… "Just let me know how much time we have."

  
  
  



End file.
